DEAD SLAYER IV
by gummysnakes
Summary: Dave's dear cousin Rose takes his attention away from the movie they were watching.


The faint glow of the TV provides the perfect backlight.

They'd kept the sound on, of course, if only to mask the noises they were making. Every moan, every sigh, every sharp exhale… Dead Slayer IV did an excellent job of covering it all up. They couldn't risk being too loud. And every now and then, Rose had to hush him. He was, surprisingly, the louder of the two.

Yet who could blame Dave for hardly being able to stifle his sounds of pleasure? He was fucking his cousin in his own living room, unbeknownst to his elder brother who retired for the evening. It was taboo, and they knew it. And they _loved_ it.

Even now a soft blush took hold of Rose's face as she bounced - ever so steadily - in Dave's lap. The seventeen-year-old bit her lip hard to keep her moans prisoner, clutching Dave's shoulders tightly, as if a loose hold would allow the two of them to fall apart.

"Ah, fuck," moaned Dave, keeping his hands on his cousin's hips, holding her steady while she rode him. She bounced in the night, highlighted by the slaughtering of the undead that played quietly on the television. There was a strange elegance to Rose's movements: her repeating up-and-down motion under the occasional blink of light from the screen. She seemed almost graceful, in spite of the fact that she was the one guiding Dave. Taking most of the control.

"Shh. Quiet, Dave… Don't be so loud," she urged, fearful that her fun would come to an abrupt end when Dave's brother came out to watch just what his baby brother and niece were up to. She couldn't afford to miss out on this. It was always most fun when there was a risk of getting caught.

"I'm not loud," Dave retorted, before grunting quietly under his breath. She had begun to ride him harder, and faster, and take Dave's cock deep inside of her pussy. Almost inaudible, the light wet sound of their lovemaking added a wondrous rhythm to the gunfire on television. The protagonist says something cool, but it more or less goes ignored. Dave would joke about it in the morning.

"Still watching TV?" asked Rose, a smirk on her lips as she looked down at Dave, kissing his nose affectionately. At Dave's denial, Rose nods and hikes up her shirt, flashing her cousin an eyeful of her breasts. "Good. I want all of your attention on me…"

Dave nearly moaned out right then and there. He'd seen Rose's boobs before, sure, yet they were always a sight to behold. He moved his hands from Rose's hips, instead reaching up with both hands to caress and fondle her breasts, grazing his thumb against her nipples. That, in turn, drew another deep moan from Rose, which she attempted to silence with her own hand. It was a vain attempt.

"Fuck, they look so good," praised Dave, "Can I suck on 'em?"

"Do you even have to ask?" said Rose, a sigh leaving her lips when Dave immediately presses his mouth to one of her breasts, latching his lips around Rose's firm nipple. "Shhh… Right there…"

She moved her fingers through Dave's hair, always enjoying it when Dave treated her breasts. It was akin to worship, which Rose did not mind one bit. She gave the same amount of attention to Dave's cock, whether it be orally or vaginally. They hadn't done anal yet, of course. They were saving that for a special occasion. Perhaps Rose's birthday. It was coming up soon.

Yet here and now, the fun continued. Rose bounced more firmly on Dave's cock, keeping her panties aside to allow easy entry for her dear cousin's dick. As Rose picked up the pace, so too did Dave, who continued to caress Rose's breasts. His mouth goes to Rose's other nipple, sucking gently at the nubbin, teasing it with a very light nibble. Rose shuddered, and Dave relished that.

"Now who's being loud?" Dave asked quietly, only to receive another shush from Rose. Yet feeling mischievous, Dave was keen on getting more noises out of Rose one way or another.

He kept a hand on Rose's back and gently pressed, pushing Rose just a little bit closer to him. At the right proximity, Dave latched his mouth onto Rose's neck, giving his dearest cousin little kisses and bites across her skin there. Rose squeaked out pleasurably, before slapping a hand over her mouth to silence her slight cry of euphoria. She went deathly still, despite Dave's amused little thrusts.

Figuring it was still safe, Rose glared at Dave. "You're going to get us caught, you idiot…!"

"I'm not the one who squeaked," said Dave. "Mmm, that was cute, Rose… Lemme hear it again…"

Dave sucked on Rose's neck, who began to quietly plead and moan and beg for more, despite herself. She knew they had to be quiet, but she simply could not help it. From Dave's cock pumping in and out of her pussy, to the feeling of his lips and teeth on her neck, and his hands on her breasts… She was being stimulated in all of the right ways, and they knew it together.

Rose then granted Dave access to all of the squeaks and little moans he wanted, much to his happiness and pleasure. The arousal was rising sharply for the both of them. Rose once again kept her hands on Dave's shoulders, worried she would damn near fly off from the increased speed of their lovemaking.

"Ahh… Ahh… Yes… God, Dave… Please…" begged Rose. "Mmm, yes… Oh, oh right there… Right there, Dave… Fuck me… Fuck me hard…"

Their wet thrusts were heard more clearly after that. Their hips smacked together from Rose's bouncing, and soon enough, Rose's breasts were bouncing too much for Dave to suck and nibble on them properly. He took to returning to Rose's neck, after her quiet plead not to leave a hickey, lest suspicions arise come morning.

"Fuck, nngh, take it, Rose… Yeah, you like that? You like that, Rose?" he quietly inquired, met with Rose's rapid nodding. "Fuck… ain't gonna last long now…" he warned.

"Inside," Rose nearly croaked, "God, _please…_ "

"I know babe, shh…" Dave replied, reaching behind Rose to fondle and knead her ass with his hands. Rose huffed from the rising pleasure, knowing she was close, and letting Dave know for certain.

"Almost… there… Dave, I… I'm going to…!" And just like that, Dave pushed a hand to her mouth, muffling her cry of pleasure as she reached her orgasm, cumming hard on dear Dave's cock, shaking and shuddering from the intense peak she's reached on her cousin.

Dave reached his climax seconds after Rose had, feeling the hand of his cousin press right up to his mouth to quiet down his groaning and moaning. He had filled Rose right up, unloading deep inside of her pussy and practically stuffing her full of his hot and gooey spunk. Rose's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull from the utter elation she felt, having been filled with her cousin's load of cum, just like she's wanted.

They slip into their wondrous afterglow as the sounds of explosions on the television die down, leaving behind a much-needed silence. Thank you, DEAD SLAYER IV, for the background music.

Rose pulls her hand off of Dave's mouth, just as Dave does the same for her. They breathe heavily together, panting and heaving. After a few moments, they meet each other's gaze, and after but a single moment more, they need to quiet down their happy giggling.

Dave pulls Rose closely, snuggling with his cousin as he stayed deep inside of her. He could practically feel the leak down below, and prayed that the mess wouldn't be too absurd. Rose had mumbled something, and Dave had missed it. "What was that?"

"Thank you," Rose repeated, "So much."

"Thank you too, cuz," said Dave, sighing with relief. He glanced over to his phone, wincing at the time. "Fuck, it's late."

"Fuck again?" teased Rose, "Not until tomorrow, Dave."

"It IS tomorrow."

"Good point." Rose stood up very slowly, removing herself from Dave's cock. The feeling of emptiness was paramount, but she knew deep inside that she wouldn't be empty for long. Tomorrow, the fun would begin anew, yet now it was bedtime, and they were well past their curfew.

"Ahhh," Rose sighed, slipping her panties back into place. "I'll sleep well tonight. God, I'm so full of you…"

"You're welcome," said Dave, getting his boxers back on. "Not much cleanup when it's all in you."

"Well then be grateful I'm on the pill, or else I'd have gotten pregnant by now," joked Rose, leaning up to kiss Dave on the lips. It was a small smooch, but it was not enough. They came together again for a deeper, more intimate kiss. Rose was the one to reluctantly break it.

"I have to get to sleep now, Dave," she said, "Do you need help with the blankets and-"

"No no, I got it," he assured, grabbing a pillow. "Get your sweet ass to sleep, Rose. I'll see you in the morning, kay?"

She nodded with a big smile, grabbing her own pillow before heading off, very quietly, to bed. Dave waited a few moments, knowing Rose would soon fall asleep with that cute smile on her face, before sitting back down and grabbing the remote. He'd watch a movie before bed, he thought.

He paid for DEAD SLAYER IV, he may as well get his money's worth.


End file.
